Toute petite toute seule
by Albane
Summary: ONE SHOT réponse au 13ème défi du Poney Fringant : Elle est toute seule et le monstre approche...


Voici ma contribution au treizième défi de mon Poney préféré, pour Halloween.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La petite s'était figée. La trompette d'alarme du garde résonna encore un peu avant de s'éteindre definitivement.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. D'habitude, elle aime bien ça. Maman dit que ça aide à se reposer, et elle n'a pas tort. Mais là, soudainement, l'obscurité l'angoissait. C'est la nuit, tout le monde se reposait dans sa chambre et elle était toute seule.

D'habitude, elle n'a pas peur. Mais cette nuit-là, visiblement, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle tordait sa chemise de nuit entre ses mains et tendit l'oreille au maximum. Aucun doute, la maison était l'objet d'une vive agitation, depuis l'alarme du garde. On courrait dans les couloirs, on criait, on s'interpellait, encore plus qu'en plein jour.

Elle porta le petit doigt à la bouche, et se mit à se mordiller nerveusement l'ongle. Soudain, son oreille reconnut une voix bien distincte parmi les cris. C'était Père.

« Trop tôt ! Ils arrivent trop tôt ! Nous ne sommes pas prêts ! Pourquoi les éclaireurs des postes avancés ne nous ont-il pas avertis de leur arrivée ? »

Si quelqu'un lui répondit, en tout cas, elle ne l'entendit pas, mais ses pires appréhensions se confirmèrent. Elle remonta les genoux jusqu'au menton, posa celui-ci dessus, les jambes serrées dans les bras. Elle se mit instinctivement à se balancer en poussant de petits couinements.

Depuis des semaines, toute la maison en bruissait. Mais celui lui semblait si loin, si impossible, et puis surtout si affreux qu'elle avait refusé d'y réfléchir sérieusement.

Et puis voilà. Voilà. C'était arrivé. Ils étaient là, maintenant. En pleine nuit, à la porte de la cité, où, hier encore, elle jouait au soleil.

Les gens qui courraient dans le couloir ne cherchaient même plus à être discrets. Les cris n'étaient qu'un bourdonnement, mais il était de plus en plus fort

La petite avait encore sa chambre dans la partie de la maison réservée aux nourrices. Dans une aile de la maison qui, d'après les bruits que son ouie terrifiée avait perçus, s'était déjà vidée de tous ses habitants.

Et elle ? L'avaient-ils oubliée, elle, toute petite, toute seule, et sans défence ? Etaient-il vraiment tous partis ? Allaient-il revenir la chercher ? La sauver ?

Les minutes de silence s'enchainèrent et la réponse vint d'elle-même. Oui, ils étaient tous partis, non, ils ne reviendraient pas la chercher.

Et combien de temps le monstre allait-il mettre à la trouver ?

Elle bascula plus qu'elle ne descendit de son fauteuil, et attrapant Nounours au passage, elle se pelotonna derrière, dans l'angle du mur.

Et puis les bruits de cavalcades s'espacèrent, puis cessèrent. Un dernier et ce fut tout. Il en alla de même pour les cris.

Silence. Calme.

Le temps s'écoula.

Mais la petite restait sur ses gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit, du moindre craquement de branches. Le vent dans les arbres sifflait un raffut épouvantable, et les ombres de ses derniers se balançaient, balayant le sol de sa chambre par la fenêtre.

Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi, prostrée derrière son fauteuil –pathétique bouclier-, à écouter les battements de son cœur, et les légers souffles qu'elle exhalait en respirant ? Elle ne le sut jamais.

Et puis, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus clairement, la maison se remit à bruisser. Très légers pas, chuchottements. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais pas pour elle, qui les guettait depuis le début de la nuit. Non, il n'y avait plus de doute. Après les bruits de débandade des siens, l'ennemi prenait en silence possession de la maison.

Elle sut que son sort était scellé.

La Soleil commençait à peine à poindre, à vaincre cette terrible obscurité, quand une voix s'éleva nettement. Toute proche. Dans le couloir. Devant la porte.

« Je vais la chercher. Elle est forcément là ! »

Elle reconnut la voix, et s'il lui restait encore quelques espoirs, ils s'effondrèrent aussitôt. La voix n'était que la confirmation de son funeste destin. La terreur la prit à la gorge. Au bout de cette nuit d'horreur, elle n'eut même pas idée de sanglotter.

La poignée se tourna.

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

La porte grinça.

Elle se tétanisa sur Nounours.

Des pas entrèrent dans la chambre.

Et là, tout prêt d'elle, derrière le fauteuil, sa terrible voix retentit :

« Arwenounette ! Je sais que tu es là, Pupuce ! Viens faire un bisou à Mamie Galadriel ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

mouahaha, je sais, c'est dur ! mais que voulez-vous, c'est Halloween !


End file.
